The Cheaters
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: After Bella finds Edward cheating on her with Tanya, Bella heads off to Rosalie's house for some girl support. Who's the handsome guy that answers the door? BxJ/All Human/One-shot


**Author's Note: So, this is my first ever BxJ one-shot. I wanted to try it out. Plus, I feel more comfortable with writing BxOC moments compared to ExOC moments. I'd get sick writing ExOC moments. Now, please read and review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I hear Edward shout.

I turn towards him and glare. "You didn't mean to do what? You didn't mean to make-out with Tanya? That's bull shit Edward. Seriously."

I start running towards my car, tears starting to spill over.

"Bella, wait!" By then, I was in my car and heading to my friend Rosalie's house.

When I got there, I got out and run to the front door, ringing the doorbell continuously.

I stopped when the door started to open. I expected to see my best friend, but there I saw a guy that looked similar to Rosalie.

He was gorgeous! He had shaggy honey blonde hair with brownish streaks, bright blue eyes, lanky yet muscular build, and tan skin that looked smooth but strong.

I think I was in love.

Wait a minute…I just met this guy. (Well, not really met him. Just saw him may be better wording.) I also just broke up with Edward. Why am I suddenly interested in this guy? Who was he anyway?

"Um…hello? Who are you?" The hot blonde guy asked, curiosity clear on his angelic face.

"My name is Bella. Rosalie is my best friend. I need to talk to her pronto." I say, crossing my arms and trying to hide the hurt I felt about what Edward done.

"Oh, well, Rosalie isn't here. She went with our parents to pick up our grandparents. They're visiting."

"Ah. I remember her telling me that. Now, who are you?" Was he related to Rosalie in anyway? He kind of looks like it. Rosalie is the most girl ever created on the face of the Earth. It'd make sense if they were siblings. I could even tell that they had the same hair color, eye color, and face structure.

"I'm Jasper, Rosalie's fraternal twin." He says, smiling at me. His smile was nothing I could describe. It left me breathless, wanting more.

"Oh yeah. I remember Rosalie telling me about having a twin. That's really cool. I'm glad to meet you." Rosalie had told me that Jasper has been with their dad since they were 6 and was unable to visit. They'd have to visit him. Rosalie and I have only known each other since I moved here when I was 11. I had my own family problems too.

My mom and dad had split up when I was a baby and my mom took me to Phoenix with her. There, she met Phil and they married. When I was 11, my mother and Phil had been murdered and I had to come and live with my dad here in Forks.

He nods and then his eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should probably let you inside. It is kind of chilly out today." To remind me of the chilliness, a breeze went by making a shiver run up my spine.

He ushers me inside and I gratefully walk inside. Even after 6 years of living in Forks, I could never get use to the cold weather at times.

I hung my coat on the coat rack and took off my shoes where I left them by the door. I knew that Mrs. Hale didn't appreciate people walking on her precious white carpet with shoes on. She was afraid it may become dirty.

I sat down on the black leather couch and started rubbing my arms with my hands, trying to warm up a little.

I felt somebody sitting beside. I turned and saw Jasper there. He looked so handsome. His lips looked for soft. I wanted to press my lips to his while running my hands through his honey blonde locks.

We stared at each for a long while, feeling a familiar pull. I had the need to be near him.

Before we inch any closer, I stopped. "Wait." I saw the hurt on his face. I quickly started again. "I was wondering when your family will get back."

Understanding registered on his face as he looked at the clock over the fireplace. "They won't be back for another couple hours." I nodded and pushed my lips to his.

Our lips moved in sync. It was heavenly pleasant and I wish for it to never stop.

But, we had to breathe. When our lips disconnected, Jasper moved his lips to my neck where he fluently kissed, nipped, and sucked the area there. I let my head fall back so he could have more access.

As he started moving down, I brought my hands to his hair where I tangled them in there, letting my pleasure the softness of it.

While he was sucking on my collarbone, I gently started to pull on the locks of hair that my hands were holding. Jasper groaned and gently pushed my so my back was flat against cushions of the couch. He climbed over me and pressed his wondrous lips to mine, gently biting my lower lip. I moaned, running my hands down his body to the hem of his dark blue t-shirt.

I began to move my hands over his chest and abs, which felt amazing under my palms.

I lifted up his shirt and tossed it somewhere. About 3 seconds after I tossed, I heard something break. Jasper looked over and then back at me, a smile threatening to break out. "You made a glass bowl that I made fall."

"Opps." I say, my face burning with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I hated it anyway. And, by the way, you looked very delicious when you blush." This made the red deeper and he chuckled. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to my forehead. "Do you want to take this to my bedroom?" I nodded enthusiastically and he laughed.

He jumped up and picked me up bridal style. I squealed and he laughed as he carried me to his room.

When we got to his room, he dropped me onto his comfortable black and blue bed. He climb over me once more and trapped me as if I was an animal. But, in a good way.

"I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you." He whispered softly, pecking my lips. This sent my heart into a frenzy, breathing becoming shallow.

The rest of our clothes went flying everywhere and I got to spend the next few hours being one with Jasper.

* * *

Waking up, my eyes fluttered open and I looked around. As the events that happened a couple hours ago hit me, I looked beside me and saw Jasper.

He had a concern look on his face.

I turned onto my side and put my palm against his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He looks at me and sighs, the worry still evident on his beautiful face. "Well, I can tell you my girlfriend won't be too happy about this."

* * *

**Now, I've been thinking about extending this into a full story. I'm not sure about the ending though. Either BxE or BxJ. You can help me and tell me. =D  
I love cliffhangers, don't you? Do you think the title went well with the one-shot? Saying, Jasper and Edward are cheaters. Now, please review. I have nothing else to say.  
Oh! Tomorrow, I'm going to start a new challenge! So, check it out tomorrow when I'm able to get on. (Computer has been an idiot.)  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**

_**UPDATE: This will not be extended. I had tried before, but it just wasn't going to work out. Also, I'm basically no longer in the fandom. But, thank you all for your support on this story and any others you've read. I really do appreciate it. I love you all. :)**_


End file.
